2018
2018 is the year of Hello! Project's 20th anniversary, and that Ogata Haruna graduates from Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '17 becomes Morning Musume '18. *February 9: Goto Sayaka leaves Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *June 20: Ogata Haruna graduates from Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project. Singles *January 28: **Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite - Morning Musume '18 (digital release) **Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) - Morning Musume 20th (digital release) *February 17: Hankouki! / Ice day Party - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido feat. Inaba Manaka (pre-sale; limited release) *February 21: Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ - Tsubaki Factory *March 28: **Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare - Kobushi Factory **Furusato no Yume - Kamiishinaka Kana (general release) *April 18: SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight - Juice=Juice *May 9: Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) - ANGERME Albums *February 7: Hatachi no Morning Musume - Morning Musume 20th DVD/Blu-ray Singles *February 14: Event V "Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You"" - Country Girls *April 8: Event V "Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~" - Tsubaki Factory DVDs/Blu-rays *January 17: **OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.39 (DVD) *January 24: Yumemiru Television (DVD) *February 21: **ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol.40 (DVD) *March 7: **Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **JK Ninja Girls (DVD) **Blanc - Makino Maria (Blu-ray) *March 14: **Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.41 (DVD) **Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~ (DVD) *April 11: Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 18: **Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) **The Girls Live Vol.42 (DVD) *April 25: Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ (DVD) *May 2: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE・FULL SCORE~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *May 16: The Girls Live Vol.43 (DVD) Concerts *January 2 - February 24: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER *January 25 - June 1: Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *February 22: Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ *March 3 - March 17: ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *March 11 - March 18: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *March 17 - June 20: Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *March 31 - April 1: Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *April 7 - May 13: ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *April 8 - June 10: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *Apri 15 - May 27: Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" *April 28 - June 24: Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *May 3 - May 5: Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" *May 6: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 28: ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + Final *June 2 - June 9: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu *June 3: ANGERME "France Paris Kouen" (title to be announced) *June 12: Country Girls LIVE 2018 ~Minazuki!~ *June 29 - July 1: ANGERME Asia Tour (title to be announced) Events *January 25: ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe "Kamiko Biyori in CLUB CITTA'" *February 14: CG VD ~S.C.N~ *March 31 - April 1: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *April 29: Tsubaki Factory FC Event ~Camellia Fights! vol.7 Camellia Party e Youkoso!~ Birthday Events *January 9: Morning Musume '18 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *January 10: Juice=Juice / Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2018 *January 15: Tsubaki Factory Onoda Saori Birthday Event 2017 *February 2: Morning Musume '18 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 6: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2018 *February 13: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2018 *February 15: Morning Musume '18 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *February 19: Morning Musume '18 / Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event *February 22: Morning Musume '18 Yokoyama Reina Birthday Event *March 8: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2018 *March 27: Morning Musume '18 Haga Akane Birthday Event *March 28: Morning Musume '18 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 7~ *April 2: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2018 *April 3: Tsubaki Factory Kishimoto Yumeno Birthday Event 2018 *April 10: ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2018 *April 21: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2018 *April 27: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2018 *May 7: Morning Musume '18 Sato Masaki Birthday Event *May 8: Juice=Juice Danbara Ruru Birthday Event 2018 *May 21: ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2018 *May 22: ANGERME Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2018 Theater *June 1 - June 17: Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Publications *January 1: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2018 WINTER *January 20: if - Ikuta Erina *February 2: Maria 17sai - Makino Maria *February 14: sketch me - Yamaki Risa *April 2: HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition *April 27: 20th canvas - Ishida Ayumi *June 19: Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kinen Official Book Anniversaries *January 2: Kobushi Factory's 3rd anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's 5th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's 9th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's 3rd anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's 21st anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' 4th anniversary Category:2018